A Thousand Years of Love and More
by TMC-Yuki
Summary: She was an angel, her love only for the God above. Then there was a demon, who looked for revenge, didn't believe in love only and only wanted to avenge. Their paths crossed, they fell in love, but a power greater than what they could handle tore them apart. Thousands of years later they were granted freedom... Based on the song A thousands Years by Christina Perri-dont own. AU


**Hi! This is another fanfic I ave just thought of. It is based on Christina Perri's song A thousand Years.**

**Discalimer: Do not own characters or Naruto or he song by Christina Perri. I just own the plot.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

She stood there, her heart hammering away in her chest, thumping and thumping, following the pattern of her breathing. She emitted a colourful aura; rainbows surrounding her glorious figure, letting everybody know that she was taken, that she was _his_. She made him a promise; she promised she would never leave him. That she would see him once again. But how could she? How could she possibly be brave enough to love someone of his kind? To take a risk of falling, falling for his eyes, his hair, his face, his personality… him?

But she saw him standing there, in all his glory, alone. He wanted someone, he _needed_ someone. Most importantly, he needed her. All the doubt in her body drained away and was instead filled with courageousness. She was confident she could stand there next to him and not feel ashamed, not feel that she was betraying her kind.

They've been waiting for this. For a thousand years, they yearned for each other's love. Now, they stand in front of each other, savouring their reunion, their love.

They took a step closer.

He watched her movements. So, much more graceful than the last time he had seen her, the first time they met. He had missed her exceedingly, his heart dying with every single day that he had not seen her with every single second that he had waited for her. He couldn't believe that he fell for a being such as her; someone who was so different physically and emotionally. But he guessed it was because they complimented each other. He was dark she was white. He was cruel she was kind. He lived in Hell she lived in Heaven. How could it have been?

But nonetheless, he loved her in her in the thousand years they were apart and he was certainly going to love her for another thousand years of their life together.

They took a step closer.

She stood there facing him. Her heart still pounding away in her loving heart, she felt time stop. He was there. He was really there. She couldn't help but think what she thought the first time she had seen him: _he looks beautiful_. And he was looked incredible, much like the God who gave her permission to see him. His hair was still the magnificent raven colour and his eyes the captivating obsidian. His face, now, was more mature than it had been a thousand years before. Also, he was stronger than she could ever imagine. She loved everything about him. This time, she let herself fall. She swore to herself that she would not let anyone take away the love of her life. Every hour was worth the wait for each other. Every hour has come to this.

They took another step closer.

They believed they would find each other. They believed their hearts sung out to each other, slowly pulling them together until they were only a few feet apart. However, most and foremost, they believed in one another.

They stood, face to face, smiling, wishing that this could have happened sooner. But they know it couldn't have. In spite of that, they were great full they waited for each other. So there they were, he brought his hand up to her face, caressing it slowly before leaning in and giving her a peck on the cheek. This small gesture was enough to make her know the he cared. To know that he still loved her.

But, the angel that she is decided to take a risk and stood on her tiptoes and gave the demon a kiss on the lips. He slipped his arms around her waist and they kissed, feeling everything around them was frozen.

So that was how the story of the Demon, Sasuke, and the Angel, Sakura, came to be. They were polar opposites, but somehow, they made it work.

They were united in their love and life. For them, this was happily ever after.

* * *

**Review please :))**


End file.
